Heretofore, various clamping arrangements have been suggested for tools and particularly for flexible earth-working tines. A desirable clamping arrangement for a flexible tine prevents the tine from rotating relative to the tool bar and from shifting laterally thereto. The clamping arrangement should be such as to not create points of high stress in the tine itself. U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,921,726; 3,896,883 and 3,618,675 show a clamping arrangement for a flexible tine wherein a bolt, a nut and a single clamping part secure the tine to a transverse tool bar. U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,149 shows a pair of identical clamping parts for securing a tool shank to a square section transverse tool bar, the clamping parts and tool shank being held on the tool bar by use of keepers interconnecting corresponding ends of the clamping members and a bolt and a nut interconnecting the other ends of the clamping members.